Commonly Misunderstood
by Japanfreak
Summary: The common days at the dojo... twisted in all the wrong ways! (This is separated into Days, so far there's about 3 days!) Please Review! PG-13 Tell me if it should be R!
1. Day 1

****

Hey, this is Japanfreak here, with my 1st ever fanfic!!! YAY!!! Don't be too harsh on it please… I think it will be pretty funny! It won't be too long, being my 1st one and all… so try to read it all…

(P.S.: My chapters don't have titles) And here's the red tape stuff: I own none of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho (I use them for 5 seconds). The copyright stuff goes to all the real makers, etc. But Satoko is an original character created by me. ^_^

~ Constantly Misunderstood ~

__

By: Japan Freak (yours truly! ^_~)

Ch: 1

"Oro?" says Kenshin quizzically. "Why do you always say that," yells Sanosuke. "You sound like you're a retard of something!" "I am sorry Sano, that I am…" says Kenshin. "And don't call me Sano! My name is Sagara Sanosuke! I got that name from Sagara Sozou, the captain of the Sekihou Tai, a more honorable man than all of those Imperials put together…" Sanosuke's voice trails off as he walks outside. A heavy silence covers the room, and everyone leaves besides Kaoru and Yahiko. "Umm… What's for dinner Kenshin?" asks Kaoru. "We will eat out, that we will!" Kenshin said enthusiastically. "Kenshin," yelled Sanosuke, as he storms back in the room. "We know you and Kaoru have been "getting' it on", but you don't have to yell about what you're gonna "do" when a kid is in the room!"[Author's note: ^_^;] "I'm not a kid!" puts in Yahiko. "I didn't mean it that way, that I didn't." said Kenshin softly. Aoshi quietly walks in. "Umm… I think he didn't mean it, you guys." he says meekly. Everyone glares at him. "Oh, right," he says. "Kenshin, I challenge you!" he yells. [Author's note: Just for the sake of time, we'll skip this fight scene. All you need to know is Kenshin won, and Aoshi's looks were not damaged in any way, whatsoever! ^_^]

Ch: 2

"Owww! Did you hit me in the face?" cries Aoshi. "I didn't hit you in the face, that I did not." says Kenshin calmly. "Don't worry, you're still soooo sexy…" says Kaoru. Kenshin angrily nudges Kaoru. She turns to Kenshin saying, "Yeah, I think you're hot too, but I can't help it if your nemesis is so damn gorgeous!" "Good way to hide your feelings!" laughs Sanosuke. Kenshin continues his conversation with Kaoru by saying "Yes, he isn't too bad-looking, but…" "Since when were you gay, Kenshin?!" asks Sanosuke. "He can't be gay, if he likes Kaoru…" says Yahiko. "Eh, you're right kid, let's re-phrase that." says Sanosuke apologetically. "I'm **not** a kid!!!" puts in Yahiko. Sanosuke, ignoring him, says, "Since when were you bisexual, Kenshin?!" [Author's note: ^_^;] "Oro?" says Kenshin quizzically. "He just wants **all** the action, doesn't he…" mumbles Sanosuke. "I heard that, that I did!" yells Kenshin. "And I am not a homosexual or bisexual, those I am not. I refer to myself as a heterosexual male, that I do!" Kenshin said. A heavy silence covered the room, broken by Yahiko asking, "What is a heterosexual?" "It means that you're straight…," says the battered Aoshi. "And will someone please get me a doctor!" "Does straight mean you like girls?" asks the curious Yahiko. "Yes, yes it does," says Aoshi proudly. Then he jumps to his feet exclaiming, "And I am so proud to be straight!" "You know stuff, and I have so many questions, because nobody tells me anything!" says Yahiko enthusiastically. They leave to go to the doctor. "Tell me that didn't just happen…," groans Sanosuke, with his head in his hands. "Yahiko is gonna turn out so gay now…" Sanosuke tries to speak through his sobbing "How's he gonna become a strong sniff fighter when he's sob, he's sniff GAY?!" Sanosuke is now in a steady fit of crying. "Hey guys," yells Yahiko from outside. "I found a girl on my way to the doctor, and she's really pretty, and she invited me over her house!" "Oh, thank GOD!!! screams Sanosuke as he runs over to embrace Yahiko. "GO!! GO and HAVE FUN!!!" says Sanosuke. Kaoru put in, "But we have lessons later, why don't you ask her over?" "Wow, really?" says Yahiko. "Oh, wait, she has a cat, which goes with her everywhere," says Yahiko. "So if any of you guys are allergic to pussies, I'll go over her house. We can play with it there." Everyone, besides the innocent Yahiko and Kenshin, does the Anime-style fall-out. "Her **WHAT?!**" sputters Kaoru. "Aren't you a little young for that?" asks Sanosuke. "Too young for what?" asks Kenshin. "He will just play with her pussy, that he will!" "Kenshin, you are so shallow!" Kaoru says scornfully. "…That you are!" laughs Sanosuke. Kenshin, who finally realizes what he said, quickly yells, "I didn't mean that way, that I did not!" Sanosuke, who finally finishes cracking up, says, "You can bring your friend, Yahiko." Yahiko, who is confused about all the "grown-up talk", says, "Oh…ok…". He runs off back toward the village. "This is gonna be a long night…" Kenshin says in exasperation. "What are you implying, Kenshin?!" says Sanosuke. "Why do you always accuse me of saying something wrong?!" Kenshin shouts. "I'm too innocent to think that way, that I am!" Kenshin adds. Just then a spirit portal from the future opens, and Yusuke and Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho walk through. [Author's note: I know! Don't beat me up to badly about this thing either!] "Where are we?" asks Yusuke. "You're in 1879-80's Japan, that you are!" says Kenshin. "What's up with your ugly clothes?" asks Yahiko, who's now back with his "guest". "Why I oughta…" says Kuwabara to Yahiko. "Let's go, Kuwabara!" Yusuke says, walking back into the portal. Then they left. "Right…," says Yahiko. "Anyway, here's my guest!"

Ch. 3

"What are you doing in there, Yahiko?!" questioned Kaoru. "Gettin dwessed amd weady foaw cwass!" he babbled. "It sounds like that kid is high…" said Sanosuke. Kaoru broke open the door and gasped. She saw Yahiko, completely naked with a joint in his mouth. "I'm nawt weady!!" he shrieked. "Who gave you that… weed, kid?" asked Sanosuke. "My gurl fwiend, and I'm **nawt** a kid!" he gibbered. "What's that smell?" Kenshin said from the other room. "It's weed, Kenshin." Sanosuke said plainly. "Who burns weed?" he said. If you need some for medical purposes, you usually inject the juices, that you do." Kenshin said. "You inject weed?" asked Sanosuke. "Cool, you're a druggie like me too!" said the girl friend. "I am not a druggie, that I am not!" said Kenshin boldly. "What's your name, druggie?" asked Sanosuke. "Me…," she said, spaced-out. "Oh… my name is um… umm…, oh yeah! My name is Satoko!" "I think you need to get out…" said Kaoru sternly. "Fine!" she yelled, as she stormed out. 

"Well this has been a good day. Hopefully it will lead to a good night!" said Kenshin happily. "What are you implying, Kenshin?!" said Sanosuke. "You need to shut up, that you do!" said Kenshin angrily. "Good night all of you…" said Kaoru. "Tomorrow's a new day…" mumbled Sanosuke. "Wait, sumbawdy's gotta help meee!!" squealed Yahiko, who happened to still be high. "Oro?" said Kenshin, as he went off to bed.


	2. Day 2 Pt 1

****

Quick Author's note: Hi, it's me again! ^_~ (Don't frown, you know you luv me!!!) Instead of making a Commonly Misunderstood 2 (and etc.), I'll just update every now & then… (That is, when u say u want an update… that's why you REVIEW!!!!) and I'll just follow day by day… cuz Japanfreak CARES!!!! ^_~ {^_^;}

-----------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

The Next Day ~~~

"Oro?" squeaks Kenshin. "Why do you always say that," asks Sanosuke angrily. "You said that when you got up yesterday, and before you went to bed yesterday too!" "Why are you always on Kenshin's case," says Kaoru. "The 'Oro' thing may be annoying, but at least he helps out sometimes… and pays at restaurants…" she mumbles. Sanosuke sighs and then just growls, "I'm going out, maybe I'll see you later…". "Where does he go all day?" ponders Kaoru. "I am clueless on that subject, that I am…" replies Kenshin. "I think I know…" giggles Yahiko. Then he holds up some "interesting" photos of women; many of them are pictures of Megumi. (Author's note: ^_^;) "**WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!?!" **shrieks Kaoru. "Under Sano's pillow…" laughs Yahiko. Then Yahiko holds up a **very** "interesting" photo of Kaoru. (Author's note: ^_^;;) "Hey! I was looking for that!" roars Kenshin. (Author's note: I know this is so out of character, but it's soo funny!) Kaoru just blushes and walks away… Sanosuke just happens to walk in while Yahiko is holding up the photos. "What the HELL," he yells at Yahiko. "Gimme those!!". "No, I think you should return the one that belongs to me, that you should…" mumbles Kenshin quickly. "What… oh the KAORU ONE!!!" laughs Sanosuke. While he's laughing, Kenshin angrily snatches the photo, and storms off.

(Author's note: What a start of a beautiful day ^_^;;)

Ch. 5

"But, but" stammers Kenshin meekly. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! HOW'D YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!?!?" **yells Kaoru. "Ummm…." stalls Kenshin. "Don't you know stealing porn photos of a person is a type of flattery?" interrupts Sanosuke. "Well, I guess you're flattering a lot of girls then…" says Kaoru sarcastically. "Mainly Megumi…," growls Sanosuke. "Not that it's any of your business!" he snaps. "Anyway…," Kaoru trails off. "Do you like me, Kenshin?" says Kaoru sweetly, embracing him. "Of course I do…" says Kenshin uncertainly. "No commitment Kenshin," yells Sanosuke. "It's bad for you!" "**Shut up!!!**" yells Kaoru. "Oh, I think I hear one of your sluts calling you, Sano." Kaoru says evilly. "You ugly b…" Sano starts, but Yahiko interrupts him saying, "No seriously Sano, there's a girl at the door asking for you, and all she has on is a thong…" Sano then blushes, and runs out of the room saying, "I'll um… be back." "Not for a while…" says Kenshin.


	3. Day 2 Pt 2

****

Quick Author's Note (Yeah, I know it's getting old… ^_^;;): This will be the 3rd installment and the rest of the 2nd day!!! YAY!!! ^_~ Sorry it took so long for the beginning of the 2nd day to come out… Anyway, on with the madness!!!

--------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6

Later that night…~~~

Sanosuke stumbles in, drunk, with three girls. "What the…?" Kenshin starts. "You horrible, disgusting bastard," Kaoru screams. "How dare you bring these sluts into the dojo?!?!" "Um… they're not sluts, they're personal sexual helpers!" Sanosuke explains. "Wow, you are a bastard…" mumbles Yahiko. "Hey I'm not that bad, I still like Megumi better!" Sanosuke says, still in a drunken voice. The girls around him giggle. "Beat it you bitches!" he says to them, calmly. The girls start to tear up and run out of the dojo. "That wasn't nice Sano, that it wasn't…" Kenshin says, shaking his head. "Shut up you fag." retorts Sanosuke. Kaoru slaps Sanosuke, saying, "Kenshin is **not** a fag! He like me, thank you very much!" "That's not saying much on his part, cuz you're a she-man…" mumbles Yahiko, then he busts out laughing. "**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!"** threatens Kaoru. "I personally think it's time to get outta here… that I do…" Kenshin says as he tiptoes out of the room. "I'm with ya on that one…" responds Sanosuke. Before Kaoru can destroy Yahiko, there's a knock at the dojo door. "It's so late for someone to be coming here," says Kaoru calmly. Then she glares at Yahiko, spitting out the words, "I'll kill you later…" Kaoru goes to the door to open it, then shuts it quickly after she glances outside. Through her clenched teeth, she says, "Guess who's back…" (Author's note: Hehehe… she's someone who you've met before… ^_^)

Ch. 7

Guess who's back ~~~

"Hey!" she squeaks from behind the shut door. "It's…" Kenshin and Sano drone… "Satoko!!!" yells Yahiko. "At least you remember me…" the little girl puts in.

--------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I'm sorry, I have to end it right here for now… ^_^;; Don't worry, an update will come! I just need some reviews to know that people are happily reading! ^_^ You won't have to wait too long for the next part!


	4. Rest of Day 2 and part of Day 3

****

Quick Author's Note (Yeah, I know it's getting really old now… ^_^;;): This will be the 4th installment and the last little bit of the 2nd day!!! Hell Yeah!!! ^_~ This is going to be really fun, cuz they're leaving the dojo today! 3 words: Fucked Up Vacation! Gets a lil' graphic… in a violent sort of way…

--------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7 (con't)

After Satoko arrives ~~~

"Are you gonna stay here all night?" asks Kenshin, a little annoyed. "So what if I do?!?!" says Satoko. "Damn…bitchin'… child…bitch," mumbles Sanosuke. "Hey," says Kaoru, a little too happily. "Let's all go to the mountains tomorrow!" "WHAT?! WITH **HER**?!" blurts Sanosuke. Then Kaoru whispers to him, "We'll kill her there! I have a plan!" All the while, Kenshin and Yahiko stare at the two, and Satoko is already packing her things. A little later, Sano says, "That's a great idea… we'll have to set off right now to get there by morning!" Everyone was staring at him, because he was a little too energetic…

At the mountains… YAY!!!

"It's cold! I'm cold! This sucks!" Satoko shouts. "You'll be 6 feet under soon…" mumbles Sanosuke. Kaoru, while standing near the edge of a steep cliff shouts, "Yahiko!" Sanosuke is standing near Kaoru, looks over the cliff, and says, "Put some clothes on, idiot!" Satoko runs over to get some of the "view". She looks over the cliff, and says; "I don't see Yahiko…". Just then, Sanosuke "accidentally" bumps Satoko off the cliff. "OH SHIT!" she yells, trying desperately to grab Kaoru's kimono. By thrusting herself forward to grab Kaoru's clothes, she hit her head on a rock, and gushed blood… while hitting every rock to the bottom. "Well… that was lovely…" says Sanosuke. Then Kaoru, looking over the cliff, says "I never thought I'd say this, but I feel bad…" Yahiko runs over screaming, "Oh my fuckin' GAWD! You just pushed Satoko off the cliff!" "Wow, she's still alive and writhing at the bottom…" says Sanosuke. "She must be in a lot of pain…" whispers Kaoru. Just then, Kenshin comes running over, and exclaims, "You killed little Satoko, that you did!" Sanosuke says, "We didn't kill her… we just assisted in her untimely death…" Then Kaoru butts in, "But since she's still alive… we only exposed her to a near-death experience!" "Sounds good to me…" says Kenshin.

Sounds good to me too!!! ^_~ ***

Ch. 8

~~~ Back at the dojo, with everyone there!

"…I just can't believe you pushed her and left her!" cries Yahiko. "That bitch deserved it!" Sanosuke and Kaoru shout. "But she was just a child…" says Megumi. "You wouldn't push us, Uncle Ken?" questions Ayame. "Of course not! I love you and Suzume too much for that!" replies Kenshin, smiling. "Are you hitting on the kids, Himura?" asks Saitou. "Don't be silly!" shouts Misao. "You're a kid too… I just wonder how you got Aoshi to fuck with you…" says Sanosuke. "**THAT'S NONE OF** **YOUR BUISINESS**!!!" roars Misao. "Maybe we should go for a walk…" says Kenshin, gesturing to Ayame and Suzume. "Uncle Ken, what does 'fuck' mean?" asks Ayame innocently. "Oro?" says Kenshin. Author's Note: ^_^;;;

Ch. 9~~~ Someone comes to "visit"…

****

OOOH! I CAN'T WAIT!!!


End file.
